Sky Rides
by Eternal.Angel
Summary: CRACK. The characters of Prince of Tennis come together to finally start some new relationships. At the Sky Rides. Dedicated to ::EVERYONE::
1. Prologue One

Eternal.Angel  
August 15, 2007 to July 25th, 2008

**Disclaimers:** I do not own any part whatsoever of Prince of Tennis.**  
Summary:** The High Schools all over Japan enjoy their time at the Sky Rides…many, many, pairings! CRACK. Enjoy! _And don't forget to review please!_

--_  
Prologue One  
_--

* * *

Seigaku's Regulars were all waiting in line at some random amusement park found in Japan. They had come a pretty long way, and had tons and tons of fun, and now it was nearly the end of the day. And what better way to end the day than with a glorious view of the sunset at the Sky Rides? This ride was the best rated and recommended by many, because it ensured that relationships could develop, evolve, or mend themselves.

Which was why Seigaku decided to go on this ride.

Either to develop, evolve, or mend a relationship.

"Hey Echizen, let's go on the ride together!" exclaimed Momoshiro Takeshi excitedly, as he grabbed his kouhai by the elbow and grinned. However, there were disputes among the Regulars.

"Nya, Ochibi! Come with your Kikumaru-senpai and ride with me, nya!" retorted the redhead Kikumaru Eiji, bouncing up and down in his position in line, next to Oishi. Oishi had a small frown on his face, but tried to hide those feelings away.

"Calm down, Eiji. Echizen should choose, right?"

"You're just jealous, nya, Oishi! Because in the world of FanFiction, you don't have much of a name!" explained Eiji as he tackled-glomped the first year. Echizen gasped for breath, annoyed. Oishi, on the other hand, lowered his head in shame and sighed heavily, hoping that no one had realized it.

But it was written all over his face – no, his shiny forehead. So it was quite obvious, actually.

"Um…Oishi, there are words on your head…" quietly remarked Kawamura Takashi as he tapped the depressed and stressed third year on the shoulder.

"I know, Taka-san. I know."

"Taka-san!" shouted Momoshiro, "Who do you think should ride with Echizen, huh? Me, or Eiji-senpai?"

"Er…maybe you both could squeeze? I don't know…" began Taka-san, scratching his head, "…but I might want to ride with Echizen, too."

"Now, now, Taka-san, are you trying to leave me?" questioned Fuji slyly, teasing his classmate and friend, "Are you saying you don't want to ride with me?"

"I-iie! Not true at all, Fuji!" replied Kawamura hastily, hoping he hadn't offended Fuji. It would be terrible to see Fuji in such a state, he thought to himself. "I just hadn't spent much time with Echizen, I thought that now would be good. But if you want me to, I can ride with you instead, Fuji." Fuji only laughed and patted his friend affectionately on the back, smiling. Kawamura suddenly felt strange chills from Fuji, and he only laughed back hesitantly.

"But then again, Taka-san, I might want to ride with Echizen as well," said Fuji thoughtfully, and he stared directly at the first year. Echizen swallowed.

"I must decline that, Fuji," proposed Inui Sadaharu as he whipped out his notebook, "According to the ratings of FanFiction, it seems that although Thrill Pair is the best thus far, there are more dedicated writers of the Pillar Pair…"

Fuji only twitched, but he didn't show any signs as Inui continued to ramble on.

"…and also, I believe that I should ride with Echizen instead because our pair needs more attention and love, unlike the two of you, where you have already more than enough fans…"

His brow furrowed quite a bit, and he clenched his right fist tightly, holding back. His closed eyes were beginning to blink, although it was quite hard to see.

"…and it's been quite a hassle for the readers to keep up as well, and sometimes they might find the poorest works out there involving the Thrill Pair…"

Fuji slowly began to open his eyes, hoping that Inui would get the message.

Which of course, he did.

"…but my calculations may be wrong."

"That's better."

And then Kaidoh Kaoru randomly hissed.

--_  
Owari_  
--

* * *

**A/N: **I finally got this story started! XD Now I have to choose the pairings, but man, it's going to be hard. I'm involving all the characters of Prince of Tennis if I can, but we'll see. I'll be sure to update tomorrow! Yes, I'm that active now! XD Please enjoy this – this should be pure CRACK! XD Please review and give me any feedback! I am very happy to be criticized because there is always room for improvement. Arigatou!

Ja ne, and I do not own any part of Prince of Tennis!

_Eternal.Angel_


	2. Prologue Two

Eternal.Angel  
July 25th, 2008 to August 3, 2008

**Disclaimers:** I do not own any part whatsoever of Prince of Tennis.  
**Summary:** The High Schools all over Japan enjoy their time at the Sky Rides…many, many, pairings! CRACK. Enjoy! _And don't forget to review please!_

--_  
Prologue Two  
_--

* * *

Tezuka, staring at his members fighting over HIS pillar of support, coughed loudly. However, no one paid any attention to him. Momoshiro and Kikumaru were tugging at each of the first year's arms. Kawamura was trying, yes trying, to comfort Oishi, who was still down, sweat drops falling from his head. Fuji was eying Inui suspiciously, ensuring that he wouldn't make the same mistake again. Kaidoh was just hissing away as if it were nothing at all. And Echizen, of course, was suffering.

Tezuka twitched rather much.

"Everyone, fifty laps!"

* * *

"Yuushi, how come those Seigaku people are running around?" asked a certain Muhaki Gakuto, cocking his head to the side in confusion. Oshitari Yuushi pushed up his glasses and answered his friend's question.

"Tezuka probably ordered them to run laps for no reason. But at least we will get to ride this one faster then, since they're out of line." The line progressed forward. "So Gakuto, want to ride with me?"

"Why not, Yuushi?"

"Eh-hem," a cough followed, "I believe that Oshitari is riding with _me,_ Ore-sama." It was none other than THE Atobe Keigo. He flicked his hair to the side and smirked, "Be awed by my prowess."

"Oh shut up, Atobe."

"DO NOT TELL ORE-SAMA TO SHUT UP, GAKUTO! Neh, Kabaji?"

"Usu."

"But Atobe," pointed out Yuushi, "Wouldn't Kabaji be lonely without you?"

"Of course not! Ore-sama won't ever be lonely! Neh, Kabaji?"

"Usu."

"…"

But in truth, Kabaji was sad. He didn't want to part from his dear friend, THE Atobe Keigo at all! He had always depended on him, and now, if THE Atobe was about to go on the ride with someone else, who would he go with? This greatly disheartened him, but despite that, his face showed no signs of changing or moving emotions. Not one tiny bit.

That was his specialty, of course.

"I'm riding with Yuushi!"

"No, Ore-sama is going to ride with Oshitari! Neh, Kabaji?"

"Usu."

"YOU ARE SO NOT, YOU 'ORE-SAMA' FREAK!"

"DON'T YOU DARE STEAL MY NAME, YOU FILTH!"

"I AM SO NOT FILTH, SO YOU MUST ALWAYS CALL ME ORE-SAMA!"

"NEVER!"

Shishido Ryou was truly annoyed by the arguing of his teammate and his captain. Sighing loudly, he took in a deep breath and hoped to break it out. Because he just felt like it.

"Can we all just shut up and wait for our turn on the rides? It doesn't matter who goes with whom, except that Choutaro and I go together," said Shishido, staring at the quarreling. "If you guys are in that bad of shape in your relationship, why don't you two get together instead, and let Oshitari sit with Kabaji. Is it that hard? Oh yea, let Jirou sleep with what's-his-face, if that helps."

Hiyoshi Wakashi only sighed, but no one heard him, sadly.

"Shishido-san! Thank you so much for sitting with me!" exclaimed Ootori Choutaro, excited about this. He had always admired Shishido and looked up to him as a very, very close friend. Shishido flashed an encouraging smile at his doubles partner and patted him on the back. Choutaro's heart secretly fluttered, but he told no one of this feeling.

"Uh…Choutaro. It's written all over your face," pointed out Gakuto, pointing a finger at the second year's face. Ootori, taken aback by this, touched his face, hoping to find what his senpai was talking about. Muhaki only rolled his eyes though, but didn't say a word. The second year was way TOO adorable and innocent to corrupt and defile, after all. And a certain someone would be after his life as well. And that someone shot the acrobatic one a glare before consoling Choutaro, calming him down.

"Ah!" exclaimed Atobe excitedly, finally noticing first for the first time, "It's Tezuka and his team!"

"Usu."

The Hyoutei team, following Atobe's lead, wandered towards Seigaku as they were jogging in place, finally noticing the other team as well.

"Why if it isn't Hyoutei," said Momoshiro with a slight sneer, although no one noticed.

"Atobe," said Tezuka, eying him.

"Tezuka," said Atobe, eying him.

And Hiyoshi sighed again, knowing what was about to happen, for he was just that smart to predict the future.

--_  
Owari_  
--

* * *

**A/N: **Well, here's the second prologue…although prologues should be stuck into one. Maybe I should have said 'prologue – part one', but that doesn't really matter now. Anyways, I have like…I don't know, a gazillion more prologues to go before the actual story starts? Oh gee, that would be nice. XD Please review and give me any feedback! I am very happy to be criticized because there is always room for improvement. Arigatou!

Ja ne, and I do not own any part of Prince of Tennis!

_Eternal.Angel_


	3. Prologue Three

August 3, 2008 to December 27, 2008

**Disclaimers:** I do not own any part whatsoever of Prince of Tennis.**  
Summary:** The High Schools all over Japan enjoy their time at the Sky Rides…many, many, pairings! CRACK. Enjoy! _And don't forget to review please!_

--_  
Prologue Three  
_--

* * *

Meanwhile, on another side of the amusement park, there was yet ANOTHER team of people who were lazing and walking around, hoping to encounter a good ride to finish off their fun time. Unfortunately, it seemed that they hadn't found one yet.

Yet.

And that team of tennis freaks was none other than…Fudomine!

With Tachibana Kippei leading the group, his other six team members surrounding him happily as if they were all in La-La Land, the seven of them chattered away happily. They might as well not even find a ride to finish off for the day, since they were all busy talking amongst themselves, and not paying attention where they were heading to.

And somehow, just SOMEHOW, their feet led to another huge pack of tennis freaks.

And those teams of tennis freaks were none other than…Seigaku and Hyoutei!

Atobe was primping his hair as usual, giving one of his sexiest looks yet, and suddenly, all of his fans appeared out of nowhere and screamed in unison, "KEIGO-SAMA!!!" At the same time, the girls fainted on the spot and were dragged away by the amusement park cleaners.

_With this_, all of the workers thought unanimously, _I'll get a raise in my pay. SWEET!_

Kabaji, who stood beside him, only nodded his head at every word Atobe said to him, replying with his usual, "Usu."

Atobe, of course, had his reasons for doing this. It was none other than to impress Tezuka, hoping that he would finally fall for him so that he could convince every reader and watcher of POT that the main OTP of the story was Atobe and Tezuka. The arrogant one smirked at himself for his ingenious plan, and he stole a quick glance at the Seigaku captain.

Tezuka, however, wasn't affected.

Not the slightest bit.

And for the first time in THE Atobe Keigo's life, he sighed.

Or it could have been his X-th time, who knew?

Luckily, Kabaji took out his handy counter and pressed on the button on top of the counter. It had some numbers on display, which probably kept count of how many times Atobe sighed in his life.

Anyways, back to the story.

"Tezuka," started Atobe, a tad bit annoyed by the stoic captain's reaction, "You're doing this all wrong."

"…"

"You're supposed to be head over heels in love with me, Tezuka."

"…"

"Neh, Kabaji?"

"Usu."

And Tezuka decided to walk away. Just how much more drama was there going to be before the actual story started?

--_  
Owari_  
--

* * *

**A/N: **Third prologue here…and I have like, how many more prologues left? I might as well just mush them to one instead…and yes, I'm temporarily alive. But then I'll be gone again, so forgive me. My passion for writing hasn't dropped, it's just that I get distracted or I have no time because of my stressful schedule. Well, I could probably write like one sentence a day, but I don't bother. Stupid me. But forgive me, my dear readers. I'm sorry. T-T Please review and give me any feedback! I am very happy to be criticized because there is always room for improvement. Arigatou!

Ja ne, and I do not own any part of Prince of Tennis!


End file.
